The objective of this program is to conduct collaborative clinical research in the therapy of malignant disease (including use of the mordalities of chemotherapy, X-ray therapy and surgery monitored by careful pathologic review) in cooperation with the other member institutions of the Southwest Oncology Group. The studies proposed include Phase I (new drug, toxicity-dose relationship), Phase II (tumor response) and Phase III (optimal scheduling of treatments and response) protocols and utilize a multimodal approach to the management of patients with cancer to provide them with optimal care and service while evaluating and attempting to improve all phases of cancer patient care.